


Acceptance

by LucisLilFallen



Series: Loving an Archangel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nesting, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisLilFallen/pseuds/LucisLilFallen
Summary: With Lucifer still nesting, Alex is all too happy to stay cuddled up with him in their nest, but when the boys return she knows she has to speak to them. Things don't go as well as she had hoped, but Lucifer is there to make things better.





	Acceptance

"So how long does this nesting last?" Alex asked softly, her head resting on Lucifer's chest.

"A week, sometimes two," Lucifer rumbled out, eyes closed blissfully. The two of them had been making love all night and well into the early morning. Now, they were relaxing, warm and cuddled up in their nest.

Alex hummed softly, her heavy eyes now shut as she began to drift off. "I think I'll thoroughly enjoy this has nesting period of yours..."

Throughout the next day, the couple barely left the nest, barely left each others arms. More importantly, the pair rarely did anything but go at it like a pair of rabbits. They were happy, content… but that quickly ended when they heard the bunker door slam open and then shut.

"Sounds as though your brothers are home," Lucifer mused, sighing softly soon after.

“Seems so,” Alex replied with a similar sigh. She didn’t want to face them yet, didn’t want to have to explain to them that she was now mated to Lucifer and didn’t regret it for a second. But she had to. She knew that and slowly, oh so slowly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. “I need to talk to them,” she spoke softly, hesitantly.

“Would you like me to join you?” Lucifer was sitting now as well, gently pulling Alex back against him so she sat in his lap.

“No… You staying here is probably for the best. It’ll be hard enough to talk to them myself, with you there I’m afraid of what might happen.”

“I wouldn’t harm them…”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m afraid of what they might try to do to you, Lucifer.” she explained quickly. “For now, just stay snuggled up here, okay?” Pressing a kiss to his lips, she slid out of his lap and slowly began to dress herself. She didn’t know how this conversation would go, but she knew it wouldn’t be good.

“If you need me, pray to me, Alex. I’ll be by your side in a heartbeat.”

“I know, and I will. Thank you,” she smiled, grateful beyond words for his support. “Okay, wish me luck,” she mumbled. She heard Lucifer say a simple “good luck” to her as she headed out the door and smiled again. She could do this.

“There you are,” Dean said once Alex had found them in the kitchen. Sam sat at the table, a burger in front of him, while Dean was grabbing a beer from the fridge. “Nice hair,” he snorted.

Reaching up, Alex attempted to straighten her wild sex marathon bed head, but quickly gave up when she realized her attempts weren’t working.

“Got a burger for you,” Sam said while setting a fast food bag near the edge of the table where she stood.

“Thanks, but I need to talk to you guys…”

This sentence got her brother’s attention immediately, while Castiel, who sat next to Sam, stared at her with narrowed eyes. Did he already know? He must have with the way his eyes searched her face before spotting the amethyst necklace around her neck.

“Where did you get that?” his gravely voice asked accusingly.

With a deep sigh, Alex shut her eyes briefly before letting out her breath quickly. Here goes nothing, she thought. “Lucifer gave it to me,” she rushed out, swallowing hard as she took in the looks of confusion her brothers gave her.

“Why the hell would he give you a necklace?” Dean asked with a raised brow. Sam looked just as curiously at her, but otherwise stayed quiet.

“Because he courted her,” the trench coated angel answered before Alex even got a chance to speak. This made the woman balk, her jaw dropping as she looked at Cas, betrayed. “And I can only presume it’s because she courted him.”

“No way, Alex wouldn’t do that, would you,” Sam scoffed, waving off Castiel’s accusation as he waited for his sister to confirm it. When she didn’t, he looked up at her with a confused look on his face. “Would you..?”

Steeling her nerves, Alex slowly nodded her head before whispering out “I did”. She slowly looked at her brothers, expecting shock, but instead found nothing but fury.

“You what!? How the hell could you do that, Alex!? What the hell does this even mean now?” Dean all but roared as he slammed his beer down on the table, causing Alex to flinch.

“It means I’m his mate, and he’s mine,” Alex uttered with as much strength as she could. Dean’s anger frightened her sometimes, and now, getting the full brunt of it, she was terrified.

“You mated the Devil?” Dean asked incredulously. “Do you know how stupid that was? How stupid you are for doing that!? I can’t believe you did this, Alex. I mean, you’ve done some stupid shit in your lifetime, but this? This beats it all!”

“Dean, please,” she whispered, her chest feeling tight as she fought back tears.

“No, I can’t believe you did this. You…” Dean shook his head, letting out a soft, humorless laugh. “I am so disappointed in you, I can’t even look at you.” With quick strides, Dean pushed past his sister and left the kitchen, leaving a disbelieving Sam and an unusually calm Castiel.

“De,” she whimpered, crushed at her big brothers words. Dean, since she was just a little girl, had always been her hero, and now? Now he couldn’t even look at her. Be in the same room as her. And it was quickly breaking her heart. “S-Sammy?” she stuttered while quickly looking over at him. Sam had his head down, eyes averted away from her.

“Did you think we’d accept this, Alex?” Sam asked while slowly standing, food all but forgotten now. “Because we can’t.” he stated simply as he, too, brushed past her and left the kitchen.

Alex whimpered as she watched Sam walk away as well, heart crumbling at the rejection. Hearing Castiel shift made her glance at him, readying herself for what she could only imagine would be an onslaught of insults and beratement from him as well. It never came though, instead he sighed and shook his head.

“You realize what you’ve done, don’t you?”

“What I’ve done is allow myself to be happy for once. I’ve had my fair share of boyfriends, and one nighters, and no one has ever made me feel the way Lucifer does.” Her voice was weak, the tears she had been holding back now streaming down her cheeks. “He makes me happy, and I make him happy… Why can’t that be enough?” she asked before turning and hurrying down the hall.

Once back inside Lucifer’s room, she broke. Leaning against the door, she slid down it until she sat on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest as she sobbed into her knees. She could hear Lucifer rush out of their nest and soon felt his hands on her shoulders.

“Alex, look at me,” he murmured, panicked. When she didn’t respond, he sat on his knees and gave her a gentle shake. “Alex, you have to calm down and look at me,” he ordered softly. He hadn’t expected the conversation to go well, but when she finally did look at him and all he saw was utter devastation, he knew it had to have been so much worse than he’d thought. “Talk to me.”

“De, Sammy, they couldn’t even look at me,” she whimpered, soon clutching at Lucifer as she cried into his chest. “D-Dean, he said he was so disappointed in me, and Sam said they’d never accept this. But I’m happy, Luce. Why can’t they just see that?” She looked up at him with big, bloodshot eyes and he sighed. He knew why, and it was simply because he was who he was.

“It’ll be alright, little one,” he cooed softly as he took Alex into his arms. He was gentle as he lifted her, carrying her bridal style back to their nest. “You know they anger quickly. This will blow over, and with clear heads, you can try to speak to them again. Alright?”

“Alright…”

“Now, what can I do to help?”

“Make me forget,” she said simply.

Sex didn’t seem right to Lucifer, not when she was in such a vulnerable state, so he quickly thought of something else that he knew she would love. “Close your eyes,” he ordered gently, which just gained him a confused look. “Just trust me.” With a nod, Alex did as she was asked, and Lucifer let out a deep breath. Rolling his shoulders, he closed his eyes as well and with a blinding light, let his wings come forth. “Open your eyes, Alex.”

Slowly, she did so and gasped, eyes quickly going wide in shock. There, behind Lucifer, where three pair wings. Each feather was just like the one she had been given, stunning white with a light pink on the very tip. “Lucifer,” she breathed out, “they’re… they’re incredible. Magnificent. Words can’t describe them,” she rambled while trying to take in each and every detail of his wings as she could.

The three sets varied in size, with the largest arching above his head, the next being smaller than them, and the last being the smallest of all. They looked incredibly soft, and even seemed to have a faint glow to them they were so brilliant.

“They’re not what they use to be,” Lucifer said sadly. He stretched his wings out carefully, the tips of the largest set easily brushing again the opposite walls and even having to bend at the tips they were so large. With them stretched, Alex could see scared, leathery patches where feathers were missing, presumably ripped out from his fall from heaven. Other spots where clumped together, as if they needed to be rearranged. Hell, a few feathers had even fallen out when he had stretched. “It’s been a while since I groomed them, too,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Can I help?” Alex asked when she finally tore her gaze away from his wings.

All Lucifer did was nod his head as he slowly stood, motioning for Alex to scoot back a bit on the bed. She did so, and was soon looking at nothing but a wall of feathers as he turned his back to her and sat down. “Don’t worry about hurting me,” he said softly. “They may look delicate, but an angels wings were often used in battle. They’re stronger then they seem.”

“Okay… but tell me if I do hurt you, please?”

Chuckling, Lucifer glanced back at her with a small smile on his lips. “I promise, I will.”

Slowly reaching forward, Alex hesitantly brushed her fingertips along the marginal coverts of his top most left wing, a soft gasp escaping her at just how incredibly soft the feathers were. It was as if she were petting a cloud. Lazily her hand traveled down alula of his wings then all the way down to the long primary feathers. “Wow,” she murmured, amazement filling her feathers. “They’re so beautiful, Luce. You’re so beautiful…”

At her words, his feathers unconsciously fluffed up in pride, making her giggle softly as she rose a brow at him. “You’re feathers show off emotion?”

“In a way, yes. They can convey an array of emotions, from happiness to anger, pride and shame. Fledglings have a harder time controlling it, so it’s often easy to tell what they are feeling. The older they get, however, the easier it is for them to hide it.” he explained softly. “They’ll wrap around an angel when they need comforting or protection, too. An angel will also do this for their mate.” At this he glanced back at her, a gentle look in his eyes. “Remember, Alex, even if you can not see them, they are always there, protecting you. Just as I will.” 

Alex couldn’t stop the smile if she wanted to as it covered her face. “Thank you,” she murmured before pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. “Now, let’s get your wings cleaned up.” Running her fingers through his feathers, she occasionally got caught on a clump of tangled feathers and had to pause to straighten them out. Brushing through his feathers was relaxing to her, but she soon started to notice Lucifer squirming, his wings twitching every now and then. “Are you alright?”

Panting softly, Lucifer nodded his head before swallowing hard. “I’m alright… Just feels good,” he mumbled. “No one has touched my wings in so long…”

Nodding her head, Alex continued on to the second largest left wing, having some difficulty reaching it even after Lucifer tucked the largest one up close to him. “You need to groom your wings more often,” she scolded softly. Not only were there tangled feathers everywhere, but there were also ones that had already fallen out only to get stuck amongst the messy clumps. “Your wings are too gorgeous to have them looking like this.” she sighed while finally moving on to the smallest left wing. 

This wing felt like it was almost completely made up of down, and Alex could help herself as she ran her fingers through it again and again. Hearing a choked groan made her stop however, and immediately she was looking at Lucifer with concern. “Did I hurt you?” she gasped out while peaking around at him, pausing when she saw the look of pure bliss on his face. “Luce..?” Puzzled, she took in his slouched figure, his blissful look, and finally let her gaze drop to his hands that were pressing against the large bulge in his pants. 

Oh… Oh! Her eyes widened in realization, Cas’ words echoing in her head. 

Wing grooming is an… intimate act.

Well shit, and here she thought he meant intimate as in bonding, not intimate as in angels got off from it. 

“This feel really good, doesn’t it, Lucifer?” she asked while gently stroking his wing again, only to be rewarded by a hissed “yes”. Oh, she was going to enjoy this even more now. Finishing her work on the three left wings, she made her way over to the right and started the process over again, only this time she went even slower. She gave his feathers a gentle tug every now and then, her fingers digging down to the skin to gently message it. Any scarred, bare spot she came across she would kiss ever so softly.

She knew her actions were driving the angel mad the moment he began to trust his hips upwards into his hand, soft pants and choked out moans escaping him from time to time. It was only when she reached his scapulars did he really start to squirm. She ran her fingers through the feathers that joined at his shoulders, blunt nails gently biting at his flesh. “Let go, Luce,” she murmured, giving the soft, downy feathers a good tug. “Come for me.”

Lucifer whimpered softly, his eyes screwed shut as he continued to trust into his hand. His breathing became more labored, gasps leaving him every time Alex pulled and tug at his feathers until finally his muscles went taut. With a loud, shuddering cry of her name, Lucifer came in his pants, hips still rocking upwards as he tried to eek out every last bit of pleasure he could.

“Good,” she whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck once more. “So good.” Running her fingers through his hair, she slowly helped ease him to relax. “Feel better?” she asked softly, only to squeal out as she was suddenly pulled by her waist to straddle Lucifer’s hips. His lips devoured hers, his large hands holding onto her face as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened up to him eagerly, moaning softly as their tongues met tentatively as they made out like a pair of horny teenagers.

Reaching around to his back, she once again tangled her hands into his scapulars, the part of his wings that she noticed were most sensitive. Groping and tugging at the feathers, she ground down against Lucifer’s lap, her core slick and aching from having been listening and watching Lucifer get off. “Luce, please,” she mumbled out the brief moment their lips were apart. “I need you. Fingers, tongue, I don’t care.” Grinding into his lap once more, she was pleasantly shocked when she found him growing hard once more.

Angels must have a great recovery time.

“How about cock?” Lucifer asked while trusting his hips up to meet Alex’s, earning another breathless plea from her. He chuckled, and with a snap of his fingers, she found them both to be naked. Pressing herself against him, she kissed his lips, his neck, suckling and biting at the tender flesh just below his ear. One hand left his back to travel down his chest to his crotch where she eagerly took his hardening cock into her hand and began to pump. She felt his cock twitch as it grew harder, heard him sigh softly as he let his head fall forward to rest on her shoulder. 

Once he was fully erect, Alex lifted herself up before sinking slowly down onto him, both of them moaning out in unison as she took him in. Tilting his hips upwards, Lucifer watched as she lifted herself up before sinking back down on him again. Watching his cock get swallowed up by her tight heat left him groaning, trusting up every time she sank down. 

With a long, drawn out moan, Lucifer was soon gripping her hips tightly, his trusts becoming stronger as Alex quickened her pace. With her hands tangled in his wings, she pulled at his feathers and was rewarded with a low growl and a sharp trust. His hands tightened around her hips as she continued to pull and tug at his wings, mouth latching onto her neck to suck bruises onto the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

“Fuck, Lucifer,” she mewled, back arched and eyes shut tight as she felt the head of his cock hit her gspot with every trust. “Right there,” she ordered, and he happily obliged, angling his hips so that he hit that sweet spot every time. Her cunt was soon clenching down around him, her movements becoming more erratic as she edged closer and closer to her release. 

Lucifer soon leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth and running his tongue over the hardening bud. He nipped and suckled at her gently, pulling higher and higher pitched moans from her. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, her hips rocking hard against his, eyes shut tight as she chased her orgasm. Lucifer began to trust himself as hard and deep as he could, the head of his cock pounding against her cervix and finally pushing her over the edge. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, her cunt squeezing around his cock as she came harder than she ever had before. Lucifer growled, pulling her hips down with every thrust as he thrust into her. So close, he was so close…

Canting her hips, Alex was soon licking, kissing and biting at Lucifer neck. Marking him up and edging him along. “Come for me, Luce. Need to feel you fill me up,” she moaned in his ear.

With a sharp gasp he came, burying himself to the hilt and stilling, his thighs trembling at the force of his orgasm. Letting out a choked moan, he felt his cock twitch and pulse as he filled her to the brim with his seed. Then, with lazy, weak trusts, he rode out their highs before finally stopping, his body sagging against her. Alex held onto him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as she lightly brushed on hand through his hair and the other through the feathers of his wings.

“So good,” she murmured in his ear, kissing the lobe gently. “So good to me…” Feeling his cock soften inside her, she ever so slowly lifted herself up and off of him, shivering as she felt his come leak out and down her thighs. “Guess we should clean up…” she muttered, about to stand when Lucifer tightened his grip on her. Snapping his fingers, he allowed his grace to clean them both up before he carefully laid back into their nest. 

“Better?” he asked softly while wrapping his wings around her, cocooning her in a blanket of feathers. 

“Much…” she nodded, taking in the sight of white and pink surrounding them. “Thank you.” She appreciated not having to shower, feeling far to fucked over and tired to want to deal with it. “Lucifer?” she whispered, earning a soft hum in response. “I love you.”

Smiling at this, Lucifer pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “And I, you, little one.” Nuzzling into her, he let out a content sigh, smiling as he watched Alex struggle to keep her eyes open. “Sleep, Alex. I’ll watch over you.”

“M’kay,” she mumbled, eyes slowly sliding shut as she let sleep take hold of her.


End file.
